Sobre uma dança e um certo beijo
by floatingbluebutterfly
Summary: One-shot. Porque talvez tudo o que elas precisavam era, na verdade, uma dança.


Era um espaço mal iluminado e cheio de gente, apertado, quase sufocante. Jane não entendia porque pessoas escolhiam esse tipo de festa. A princípio era pra ser apenas uma parte do trabalho. Perseguir o suspeito, capturá-lo por posse de drogas e depois sair dali. Até que uma ligação a informou de que os exames tinham sido concluídos - Susie ficou trabalhando na parte da noite - e o assassino na verdade era uma mulher. Desperdício de tempo, talvez. Mas quando Maura foi informada de que estavam partindo, ela balançou a cabeça em negativo e falou perto ao ouvido de Jane que não, já que era sábado, já que já estavam ali. Já que estavam se divertindo. _Maura_, estava se divertindo, não Jane. Mas nada que uma cerveja não pudesse mudar.

Ou duas. Ou três. Jane já estava na quinta. Maura estava dançando absurdamente perto da morena, e até mesmo a detetive tinha se permitido dançar um pouco depois de se animar com a idéia de Maura bebendo (cerveja!) em sua companhia. Coisas que uma fazia pela outra; era uma troca justa. A banda havia passado a tocar músicas melhores para o gosto de Jane - ou talvez fosse só a cerveja abrindo sua mente. Em certo ponto ela estava rindo, e Maura estava dançando felizmente - e sensualmente - na sua frente. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. A cada movimento sutil - alguns nem tantos assim - em cada virada, em cada vez que os quadris da loira seguiam o ritmo da música e braços passavam ao redor de Jane, para cima e para baixo e o jeito como ela olhava sorrindo para Jane, os olhos brilhando na meia luz, como se enfrentando todo o barulho, a confusão, a escuridão que ameaçava cair quando as luzes coloridas piscavam ora ou outra, só para se encontrar com os de Jane.

E então ela estava realmente gostando de tudo aquilo. Até que uma primeira coisa a irritou. Um idiota esbarrou em Maura fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e consequentemente cair para frente - para sorte dela, nos braços de Jane. Ao passo de que Maura se recompôs e olhou rindo para trás quando um breve pedido de desculpa foi feito, Jane fechou a cara para a pessoa e passou os braços em proteção na sua cintura e fez uma volta de cento e oitenta graus, girando Maura para a posição em que estava, tomando seu lugar.

'Tudo bem?' Ela perguntou ainda séria, estudando o peito de Maura subindo e descendo depois de dançar tanto.

'Tudo bem.' Ela sorriu para Jane, porque até mesmo em situações que não exigiam tanto a morena fazia questão de protegê-la. 'Oh! Eu adoro essa música!' Ela disse toda animada quando uma nova melodia encheu o lugar.

'Desde quando?'

'Jane, todo mundo conhece Madonna. Até mesmo eu.' Ela riu quando os cantos da boca de Jane se curvaram para baixo e a mulher balançou a cabeça em positivo como se dizendo 'estou orgulhosa de você.'

E Jane gargalhou quando Maura, à letra da música que _ela_ cantou '_I made it through the weirdness*'_ apontou um dedo para si mesma e começou a dançar. Jane não a corrigiu a princípio. Ela apenas aproveitou o momento e deixou que Maura, em sua indomada alegria, continuasse a dançar até o final da música. Ela observa os passos da loira, e dançava também, não como Maura, mas seguia a melodia. Jane tinha consciência dos olhos de homens admirando o corpo da loira - talvez até mesmo Maura tivesse. Alguns se arriscavam a chegar perto de mais, mas uma encarada de Jane era o suficiente para afastá-los. E então a música acabou e uma música lenta começou a tocar: aparentemente a parte animada da festa tinha sido pausada, dando chance a um clima mais calmo, quase romântico. Algumas pessoas deixaram a pista para comprar água, cerveja, ou simplesmente para descansar. Os casais se abraçaram, outras pessoas simplesmente conversavam.

Jane olhou para Maura e sorriu. Ela não sabia muito bem o que fazer. A loira inclinou a cabeça para o lado de uma maneira sugestiva e Jane deu de ombros. Por que não? Afinal elas não poderiam ficar paradas ali no meio e ela também não queria sair dali. Jane passou os braços em torno de Maura, enquanto os braços da loira descansavam em seu pescoço.

'Você errou a letra.' A morena disse. 'O correto é _I made it through the __wilderness*_, e não _weirdness_.'

'Eu sei.' Maura disse naturalmente e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

'Dr Isles fazendo uma piada? Uau.' Jane riu e deslizou a mão nas costas da loira.

'Só se for boa.'

'Foi boa, mas você ainda é estranha.' Jane a provocou.

'Jane, não seja má.' Maura estreitou os olhos para ela.

'Não estou sendo. Aliás... Like a virgin? Sério, Maura?' Jane provocou, sabendo das experiências da amiga.

A loira deu de ombros e riu. Jane balançou a cabeça negativamente, rindo, e puxou Maura para perto de si enquanto um grupo de pessoa passava atrás dela. Ambas olharam para eles até sumirem de vista, mas ao contrário do que se esperava - Maura deveria dar um passo atrás para retornar a posição inicial - ela simplesmente ficou onde estava. O sentimento era estranho e ao mesmo tempo era familiar. Era agradável. Jane continuou embalando-a durante a música. De repente nenhuma das duas falavam mais. De repente, tudo o que Jane notava eram os olhos de Maura e a maneira como ela sorria docemente para ela. Ou o jeito como seus braços finos repousavam sobre seus ombros, uma mão segurando em sua nuca, enquanto a outra provavelmente continuava a segurar a garrafa de cerveja em suas costas, longe de sua visão. E então tudo se resumia a Maura. Porque as pessoas não importavam mais, e o lugar apertado não a incomodava mais, e nem mesmo a luz irregular. Os olhos da médica lhe guiavam de qualquer forma, para onde quisesse ir. E Além de Maura, a única coisa que Jane não conseguia ignorar era a música. Era algo sobre a melodia, a letra. Era um tanto quanto triste, um tanto quanto doce.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time._

E ela apertou levemente os dedos nas costas de Maura, como se exigisse uma reposta para a letra da canção e Maura ergueu as sobrancelhas e inclinou a cabeça, talvez como se dissesse: me diga você primeiro. Jane apenas sorriu, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, em suas próprias suposições. E perdida no momento, ela se surpreendeu quando Maura a puxou para mais perto de si, dando um passo para trás. Ela arregalou os olhos com o movimento súbito e Maura indicou com a cabeça um pilar atrás dela.

Jane deu uma risadinha e ao ouvir o refrão repetido da música acrescentou: '_Eu_ estou um pouco bêbada agora.' E ambas riram. 'E eu _definitivamente_ precisava de você.' Jane tirou o braço de volta dela apenas para apontar para o pilar e logo o colocou em volta de Maura de novo.

'Eu também.' Maura adicionou em uma confissão, os olhos encarando timidamente Jane e depois caindo para qualquer lugar.

'Oh, Maur...' Ela disse levando a mão ao rosto da amiga, um gesto de ternura que Maura recebeu de bom grado. Entre todas as coisas ruins que haviam acontecido com ela esse ano, Jane amenizou cada dor com um sorriso, um abraço, companhia. É claro que ela precisava de Jane.

Enquanto as últimas notas da música soavam, Jane acariciava o rosto de Maura com o polegar, o braço preso na cintura da mulher mais baixa, até que finalmente o som foi substituído por uma nova música.

'Hey. Outra cerveja?' Ela perguntou sem tirar o braço das costas da outra, mas agora mais distante. Maura balançou a cabeça e agradeceu. 'Vou devolver isso ali no bar, já volto.' Ela pegou a garrafa de Maura e levou as duas até o balcão e acenou com a cabeça um sorriso para o barman.

Ela se sentia leve, talvez - só talvez - ela estivesse considerando a idéia de sair com Maura algumas outras vezes para dançar. Tinha sido... recompensador, afinal. Melhor do que ela esperava. Para dizer a verdade, ela estava tão mais feliz com aquilo que quando um homem esbarrou nela, ela simplesmente ignorou, apenas encolheu o ombro e seguiu a diante. Até que viu algo que, momentaneamente, iria suspender o bom humor.

Um homem, de alguma forma, tinha conseguido encurralar Maura contra o pilar, as duas mãos do lado da mulher impedindo que ela saísse pelos lados. Primeiro Jane sentiu uma pontada de dor, até mesmo desapontamento, porque elas tinham acabado de ter um momento... incomum. Como Maura poderia estar beijando outro cara logo em seguida? Depois ela notou que ela estava, na verdade, empurrando com toda sua força o homem para trás, tentando se livrar dele e falhando miseravelmente. Maura era magra, delicada demais para colocar alguém do tamanho dele para trás. A morena não conseguiu conter o ódio. Andou a passos duros até lá, com um único empurrão afastou-o da loira e se colocou na frente dela.

'Algum problema?' Ela perguntou levantando um sobrancelha e erguendo o queixo em desafio ao homem. Uma mão buscou por Maura atrás de si, e segurou com firmeza quando Maura encaixou sua mão na dela.

O homem, bêbado, estava prestes a devolver o empurrão quando se deu conta de que era uma mulher que tinha empurrado.

'Cai fora daqui, babaca.' Jane apontou um dedo ameaçador para ele e ele levantou as duas mãos em redenção.

Maura se aproximou de Jane, ciente de olhares sobre elas.

'Tudo bem, Maura?' Ela voltou ao tom normal, agora mais relaxada. Ela esperou por uma resposta sincera, porque ela _iria_ socar a cara do sujeito se Maura dissesse que não.

A mulher balançou a cabeça em positivo e colocou a mão sobre a de Jane, que agora estava em seu rosto. 'Tudo bem.'

'Ótimo.' Jane olhou para trás para lançar um último olhar ameaçador e colocou Maura de novo em seus braços. Era instintivo e Maura não recuou, ela simplesmente abraçou a cintura de Jane e descansou a cabeça no ombro da morena. Borboletas voavam e batiam violentamente contra o estômago de Jane. E então ela estava embalando Maura de novo, numa nova música lenta.

'Idiota.' Ela murmurou, ainda brava, acariciando as costas de Maura. 'Quem ele pensa que é pra fazer isso com você?'

'Certamente não é você.' Maura murmurou de volta e Jane não pode conter o sorriso.

Teria sido um convite?

A morena afastou a cabeça para encarar Maura. Elas estavam muito próximas, as testas quase se tocando. Jane fechou a distância e encostou sua cabeça na da loira. Maura fechou os olhos. Mais uma vez a mão de Maura foi parar na nuca de Jane, e a morena não pôde mais resistir. Plantou um leve beijo nos lábios da médica.

Em um pedido delicado, sutil. _Eu_ posso? É a mim que você quer?

E Maura moveu a cabeça para o lado e, quase temendo que tivesse sido acidentalmente e não intencionalmente, plantou um beijo com a mesma leveza, com serenidade nos lábios de Jane, como se estivessem em um ambiente sozinhas, calmo, sem mais ninguém.

E era 'Sim. Sim, é você quem eu quero.'

E o próximo momento era o que Jane iria se lembrar com clareza para o resto da vida. Porque foi nele que ela beijou Maura pela primeira vez. Foi quando os lábios macios se encontraram com o dela que ela se viu sem pressa; ela não tinha motivos para ter. Então, lentamente, gentilmente, ela capturou os lábios de Maura nos dela, puxando carinhosamente entre seus dentes, e depois reuniu seus lábios de novo, e sua mão estava na nuca de Maura, segurando firme, mas sempre gentilmente, puxando para mais perto de si, e então finalmente suas línguas se encontraram e as mãos de Maura apertavam-lhe firme a cintura e a nuca, convidando-a para mais, implorando por continuação, por duração.

E foi só quando pulmões queimaram em exigência por oxigênio é que elas se afastaram - mas não muito, só o necessário. E uma sorriu para a outra, porque era certo, porque Maura precisava de Jane e Jane precisava de Maura. E porque Jane soube que ela tinha, sim, cruzado a mente de Maura, e Maura também já sabia a resposta que queria: o tempo todo.

Jane riu e disse depois de depositar um beijo no queixo de Maura, 'Quer saber? Ótima idéia essa de a gente ter vindo dançar.' E Maura riu e devolveu o beijo - só que nos lábios.

* * *

><p><em>NA: '__I made it through the __wilderness', é um trecho da música Liki a virgin, de Madonna. A tradução pode ser algo perto de: eu superei essa confusão. No texto Maura diz: __I made it through the __weirdness, que pode ser traduzido como 'eu superei essa esquisitice'. _

_Todo mundo sabe que a Maura É weird. Mas nós a amamos justamente por isso! 3_

_Músicas citadas: Need you now - Lady Antebellum_

_Like a virgin - Madonna_

_Obrigada por ler!_


End file.
